A Research Training Program is proposed to provide experience in hearing research to predoctoral students who are enrolled in a clinically based degree (Au.D.) program. The long-term goal is to develop interest in pursuing a career in hearing research. This objective addresses current concern about decreasing numbers of students pursuing research careers in audiology and hearing science. Short-term full-time research support is requested for four predoctoral (Au.D.) students per year for each of the five years of the grant. Trainees will obtain research experience in the research laboratories of ten preceptors in the Department of Hearing and Speech Sciences at Vanderbilt University. Areas of research in these laboratories span basic science and translational research in animal and human subjects and address topics including cochlear and neural physiology in development and aging, hereditary hearing loss, spatial localization, motion perception, directional hearing and amplification, pediatric audiology, speech recognition in noise, cochlear implants, auditory neural and multisensory cortical function in animal models, and cortical function in stuttering. The full-time research training at the end of the third year of the Au.D. program will be preceded by research-related coursework and a one semester research elective in preparation for the full- time research training. Strengths of the proposed Vanderbilt program are the standing of the Vanderbilt Au.D. program in the academic community, the high caliber of the students, preceptors who teach in and are familiar with the Vanderbilt Au.D. program, the variety of research programs, and the commitment of the faculty and institution demonstrated by plans for specific coursework and activities to maximize the benefit of the NIH-NIDCD supported research training. The research environment is excellent with new state-of-the-art laboratories and numerous interdisciplinary collaborations. Trainees will complete their short-term experience by submitting their research for presentation at a national meeting that emphasizes science and participating in publication of the research. Researchers with clinical backgrounds who develop research skills and careers are well-suited to identify and solve public health problems. The proposed program will provide a focused research experience for students training in clinical audiology with the goal of developing interest in pursuing a research career in hearing. This will benefit society by insuring a strong future for research related to hearing health.